The Girls Sweet Revenge
by Nicole.Marie.Love
Summary: ON HIATUS When they were all in middle school the Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Tanya used to bully Rosalie, Bella and Alice. The girls not tanya moved to Pheonix but are back for their senior year. What will happen? Will they get their revenge?
1. Introdution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

Introduction/Explanation

Characters:

Isabella Bella Swan - 18 (Senior)

Mary Alice (Alice) Brandon - 17 (Senior)

Rosalie (Rose & Rosie) Hale - 19 (Senior)

Edward Cullen - 18 (Senior)

Jasper Whitlock - 19 (Senior)

Emmett McCarty - 18 (Senior)

Tanya Denali - 17 (Senior)

Lauren and Jessica used to go to middle school with them so they will be mentioned but they moved away and don't show up in the story.

When they were all in middle school the Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Tanya used to bully Rosalie, Bella and Alice. Now this was because back then they were all "nerdy", overweight, clumsy, and had bad acne. When Bella went to Phoenix to live with her mom Alice and Rosalie went with her. Now they all move back to Forks for their senior year at high school. They all took yoga and went to the gym regularly to get in shape. Their acne cleared up. They dressed better and the yoga helped them with their clumsiness. They were well know to brake boys/men's heart for not being interested in them. Also they got tattoos on their backs (bottom) and belly-button piercing and cartilage on both ears pierced. While they were gone the boys stopped bullying but Tanya turned into a sluttish bitch who torments everyone. Even after they changed Tanya and Edward started dating and are now the 'IT' couple.

What happens when they all return to Forks changed and better? Will they fall for the boys after or before they get their sweet revenge?

Bella Swan + Alice Brandon + Rosalie Hale

Sisters for Life

^^^^^^^^Girls Tattoo^^^^^^^^

Tell me what you think. I hope to start this one soon. All ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Bella POV

"_You guys are you sure we should do this?" _I still couldn't believe we came back to that hell hole we used to call home. It's not really the place though, it was more about some of the people. By now everyone in Forks knows we were bullied by those people. The people in Phoenix know not to mess with us and that we are not interested in them no matter what.

"_Bella we are already here, so we can't really turn back now. I just hope they remember us. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see how we look now. I mean come on. We are HOT!" _Ah, Rose always the one to bring a smile on our face. But she is right, we are hot. What with our piercing, tattoos and toned bodies.

"_Yea, no one back home(phoenix) could resist us, so we should easily get someone here. As long as they are better then the scum that was back home." _Alice, Alice, Alice. Man you can't help but love her.

When we left we were upset and hurt. Now, coming back we are determined and put together. We are out for our revenge and we are gonna get it. One way or another.

"_Girls I think it is time to go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow, with having to start school again and all." Once we are all settled in bed after putting on our booty shorts and tanks to sleep in we started talking again. Obviously not getting any where with sleep due to nerves._

"_Are you guys as nervous and anxious as I am to go to school tomorrow?"_

"_Yes Rose, of course we are. But once we get our revenge it will all be worth it." _

"_True Alice, if we forgot why we came back we wont get anything done here."_ I just hope they agree with me because we can only get this done if we stick together.

We eventually fell asleep only to wake up and have to face our first full day back at the school of hell. Once we all showered we started to get ready. Making sure our outfits didn't clash and were cute. Also since when we were in Phoenix we visited New York a lot and made a lot of connections with many hot designers.

I had on dark-washed super tight skinny jeans that showed off my ass (arse) paired with a pair of Jimmy Choos w I got in New York that will not be out for another month or so even though they are in adds. Alice tossed me my form fitting midnight blue v-neck t-shirt. After fixing up my make to look more natural today I put on my custom made white, leather jacket. I curled my hair and left it loose down my back.

While waiting for Rose and Alice to get ready I made us some breakfast. I was gonna make some for Charlie(Bella's father that they lived with) but he had already left early for work.

Once they came down I got a good look at them. Wow, if this is how we are going to school the boys there are gonna need a mop for all the drool they will be making.

Alice was wearing a short skirt up to her mid thigh that was a light-wash with a frayed bottom. She had on a pair of black boots from Jimmy Choo that would be coming out the same time as mine and Rose's. She had on a white blouse that hugged her curves just right. Over top she had on her custom made leather jacket except hers was a light green color.

Rose was also looking killer in her outfit. She had on a pair of medium-wash short-shorts with little rips in the front. She was wearing a band that was so tight you could see where here belly-button was pierced just like mine and Alice's. Just like us she also had on her custom made leather jacket but hers was, as we like to call it "seductive red" color.

"_Are you girls ready? I am we look amazing and we know that we just have to be sickly-sweet to those things and that'll start our plan."_

"_Yea, come on Rose lets go. We need to get this done." _Go Alice! At least she has her head on straight like us and isn't her normal pixie self. Not that we like her this way. We prefer her as a pixie.

"_Okay girls, lets go to school, strut our stuff and make those scumbags regret ever messing with us!" _With that declaration from Rose we grabbed our bags and marched out the door. Going straight for our Porsches. Mine being midnight blue, Alice's being canary yellow and Rose's being her signature seductive red.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is, the first chapter in my new story. Id like to hear what you think about this. Also if I spelled anything wrong please tell me.

Xoxo

~~~Nicole


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Bella POV

We sped off toward school me in the lead Rose at the back and Alice in between us. We were on a mission, nobody and nothing would get in our way of what we wanted. When we got to school I quickly found three open spots and parked in the first leaving the other two for Rose and Alice. We all parked and when I turned off my car I got a text message. So I pull out my custom baby blue apple phone that we had gotten on another trip to New York.

_**Bella~**_

_**time 2 strut our stuff. **_

_**Feet 1st**__**. U, me then Rose. **_

_**~Alice**_

With that I put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans, grabbed my bag and took a deep breath. Realizing it's now or never. With that I pushed open my door, got out and turned to watch Alice and Rose do the same. In doing so I flick my hair and my eyes roam over the parking lot seeing that we got the result we wanted. Everyone's eyes are now on us. I hear small whispers as we meet and start strutting towards the school all three of us with arms locked, completely ignoring the stares. That is until I get caught in a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes. Eyes I would never forget, since I used to stare up at them in horror. I knew who I was looking at. Edward Cullen. Too bad he didn't know who he was looking at. Clinging to him, I presume is the bitch herself, Tanya Denali. She just glares while the boys just stare at us three dumbstruck. If only we could know what they were thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

Oh holy hell. When I woke up this morning I thought it was just like an ordinary day. That is until I arrived at school only to have 3 Porsches pull in after me. Now these cars must belong to the three newbies since no one here can afford anything like that. Except, of course, my friends and I. No one knows the names of the mystery girls just that that are gonna be seniors and are supposedly pretty. The minute I'm out of my shiny, silver, Volvo I am attacked by my girlfriend and two best friends. I quickly kiss Tanya and nod to both Jasper and Emmett. I pretend to listen as Tanya goes on about some show she watched last night. What I'm really doing is waiting for the new girls to step out of their cars so I can get a good look. I mean Tanya is nice and all but she is the worst girlfriend anyone can have. I mean I even know she's cheating yet I'm still with her.

Just as Tanya finally shut up the girls stepped out of their cars. The minute I saw the first girl my breath caught in my throat. And as she turned to watch her friends/sisters I got a good side view of her body. OH man, what a body.

She was toned every where her ass(arse) was just perfectly round that it makes you just want to grab it. Raking my eyes over her body again I zoned in on her breasts. They were jest the way I liked them, not too big, not too small. And her hair. Everyone always thought since I was dating Tanya that I liked blonds. But I really preferred brunettes. Her hair was a nice rich chestnut brownish color. When she turned and joined the other two girls I saw her glance at me. I was stuck in my spot and I brought in a quick short breath. Those eyes, with their chocolate color, I would know those eyes anywhere, Bella Swan. But that's impossible, she would never come back here.

Quickly scanning over the other two girls I realized something else. They looked just like Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. But just like Bella they were all toned, lost the acne and seemed less clumsy, especially since they were all wearing 3-inch heels.

Holy fuck. They _**are**_ back.

Looking over at Emmett and Jasper who had also seen the girls I saw they had the same look of emotion on their face. Pain and remorse. They new who they were and they new what we had to do. We had to have them forgive us, maybe not Tanya but us three, we needed it.

After they left in the 7th grade we realized we had hurt them so much they couldn't stand it and had to escape. Tanya tried making us belief that they deserved it and we should've been harder on them. But we couldn't take it, the guilt ate at us for years. 5 long years, and now we finally had a chance to say what we feel and what we wish we could take back to them.

The first thing I had to do was break up with Tanya, for good.

"_Tanya, let go of me. Now."_

"_Honey, Babe? What's wrong?" _Ewh, I hate her nasally voice.

"_I don't want to go out anymore. Bye." _With that said I walked off with Emmet and Jasper following quickly behind me.

"_How are we gonna do this?"_ And that right there is the million dollar question. How do we approach them without them turning us down.? How will we explain that we didn't mean to hurt them? How can we do this?

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this one is kinda short. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it'll be extra long. I plan on it being all Bella POV but it might be half Bella half Edward. What do you guys think?

~~Nicole


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Bella POV

"_So did you guys hear? The 'IT' couple broke up right after we got to school this morning."_ Okay, now I have to say that is very strange. Maybe it was just a coincidence. We couldn't have done anything to cause it. No one here remembers us.

"_Wait, you mean…uhm… Edward and Tanya?" _God it shouldn't be so hard to say their names. They are people that are not worth your time.

"_Yeah, they just broke up. He ended it with no reason or explanation." _

"_Rose you need to get the dirt on this. I'll try but both you and Alice are better at it." _With that the bell to first period rung and we all walked into our class. See we had Charlie get us the same schedules so we have all our classes together. That way no one can approach us when we are alone since we wont be.

So now we were sitting in our study hall. When we were done in Phoenix we got ahead and learned everything that we will learn this year plus we took some college courses. We actually graduate a year early but wanted to come here for our last hurrah and graduate again but here. That just makes everything easier for when we don't come to school or skip class. We know more than have these kids.

I slip in my head phones and turn on my Ipod waiting for it to load. I search through until I find what I'm looking for. I press play and let Evanesence fill my ears. I always felt that this song was made for me.

_**"Taking Over Me"You don't remember me but I remember youI lie awake and try so hard not to think of youBut who can decide what they dream?And dream I do...**_

It's my favorite song but it always brings the memories back. Just like they are now. I quickly switch to a better choice. I can't help but smile when I hear my song blast into my ears. _**Dear Maria, Count Me In **_was now playing. I looked over at Rose and Alice knowing they are both listening to their Ipods and we all just smile. I'm glad I have them with me. I wouldn't be able to do this without them here with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

After sitting through our first three classes with ought see one of _**them**_, we were on edge. How could we have gone through about 4 hours of school and not see any of them. Now we were on our way to the cafeteria for lunch. We dropped off the morning books we didn't needed anymore in our lockers. Fixed up our hair and made our way to lunch. The minute we opened the doors all eyes were on us, but it didn't faze us at all. We had gotten used to it and now we welcome it completely. Most of the guys were checking us out and the girls were glaring at as. Probably because they felt insecure by us. We made our way to a empty table in the middle of the room.

After about five minutes of sitting there I felt a tap on my shoulder. At this I get made, we don't like when people feel the need to touch us to get our attention when they could've just said something. The furry gets bigger as I turn to see it's Tanya who touched me. I put on my best glare and stand up. Now I'm a good height and once standing I realize I am only a couple of centimeters shorter then her. But I can still take her down any day. When she goes to speak I put my hand up completely stopping her nasally voice from coming out.

"_I know who you are. I don't like you. I will never like you. And if you touch me again or even try touching them you will seriously regret it. Got it?"_ Wow, it felt really good to finally get that out.

Tanya's so scared she just nods her head and goes back to a table filled with wanna-bes. Taking a quick scan on the café I realize I got all the attention during my rant. I look behind me when I feel like tingling in the back of my head only to see a dazzling pair of green eyes.

It's Rose who brings me back to earth when she asks if I'm okay. She probably saw him and his friends staring cause when I turn around her and Alice have this mask of nothingness on their face. I rain in my emotions and make it look like I was unfazed by his stare. But the truth is it captivated me and that scares me. The look in his eyes scared me half to death. It looked like sorrow again, just like this morning. Does he know who we are?

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once lunch is over we dash out of the café hoping to get to biology as fast as possible. When we enter the classroom we freeze. There are only 3 seats open. One by Edward, one by Jasper and one by Emmett. I could already tell we were gonna hate this class. We get into our assigned seats and try hard to ignore them. Alice is with Jasper, Rose with Emmett and I have to sit next to Edward. And if that's not the worst part we are paired with them as lab partners. This will not end good.

I hope they don't know who we are that would make everything that much worse. We asked all the teachers not to mention who we are and to not have us introduce our selves. We went them to figure out it's us. Looking at Rose and Alice I know they are thinking the same exact thing, 'how will we live through this class?'

The teacher tells us everyone that we are just gonna have introductions with our lab partners. At this declaration my heart speeds up. Well I guess it's now or never. I send a text to both Alice and Rose telling them to follow my lead and tell them who we are and act like we don't remember them. Also I tell them we have to be extra peppy about everything we say or do.

"_Hey! Well, my name is Bella Swan, well Isabella but I prefer Bella. I moved here from Phoenix with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Uhm, oh and I like to read." _Just hearing myself talking so happily is annoying. I take a glance at Rose and Alice to see they are doing the same thing.

This is the hardest for Alice because before they bullied us Jasper was always so nice to her. She always had a crush on him and we knew for a fact he liked her back. But it all changed when they started hanging out with Tanya and that's when the bullying started. So she had to heal a broken heart along with a broken soul.

I can also say before it all went down the toilet(loo) that me and Rose also liked the others. They were so sweet before and it seemed like they cared. But as Tanya once told us _"Why would they be interested in anything as low and disgusting as you whores." _"That was a week before we left. It broke us all, in more ways then one.

I turned to Edward to see his pretty face contorted into pain and sadness. That look just made me want to hug him. But why was that look on his face? Did they all actually feel bad for what they did to us? It couldn't be. They did it and they can never take it back. It'll always be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay there is the new chapter.

Someone said they thought Edward was flakey for dumping Tanya like that.

But rest assured they will get back together but separate for good again.

The girls will also take their time with forgiving the boys.

Also they are coming off as bitches but its just cause of the situation.

Please review.

XOXOXOXO

~~Nicole~~


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Rosalie POV

"_Well, My name is Rosalie Hale. My best friends are Alice Brandon and Bella Swan. We moved here from Phoenix and if anyone messes with us I will kick their ass(arse)." _Looking back at Emmett I can tell he is shocked it's me and doesn't want to face the facts that we are here to stay, for now.

"_Uhm, my name is Emmett McCarty. I hate Tanya Denali with every fiber of my being. My best friends are Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. I am normally referred to as a big teddy bear and I love football." _He's nervous. This much I can tell just by his facial features and the sweat now forming on his forehead. Did I hear him right? He hates Tanya now? Well this could be interesting.

With new information and nerves on end the bell rang signaling time for us to head to gym.

"_Rosie. Since you have gym next period with me can I walk you there?" Oh he so did not just call me Rosie. He lost the privilege to call me that 5 years ago when he started being a jerk to me and my sisters. _

"_Number one it's Rosalie to you and number two no you can't. I'd rather walk with someone who has a heart. Like my sisters." _

With this being said I strut towards the door her Alice and Bella are waiting.

"_How did it go for you two?" _The looks on their faces told me exactly what I suspected. It was short and painful. Quickly walking to the gym we went to find the teacher to get our gym clothes from.

After changing we took time to check and see what we had to wear. The gym outfit consisted of booty shorts that were almost not there and a tank top. When we went to leave I noticed you could clearly see the bump where our belly rings were and that our tattoos were now on full display out of the top of our shirts.

"_Well it looks like the boys will find out our two new secrets early."_ Alice was right they along with everyone in our gym class will know.

"_Girls, we all agree that if they ask us we show them, correct?"_

"_Yeah, Bella that's good, we can give them a little preview."_

With that said we all walked out of the locker room. We noticed Tanya talking to Edward. Probably trying to get back together with him. It's like if she is without a good fuck for one day she can't live. Also she needs to stop dying her hair that poor excuse of a blonde color. It's sad how she thinks she is pretty when she isn't. I mean in you think she is pretty you must have some bad eyesight.

"_I don't get what he saw in her." _Wait, what did she say? Is Bella seriously interested in what he thinks! Well why else would she ask that? And now thinking about it she sounds kind of jealous even.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett POV

"_Holy shit. Guys do you see what they are wearing? Are they purposefully trying to kill us inside and out? I mean you can even see their belly-button rings!"_

Rosalie, Alice and Bella just came out of the locker room and man, did they look good. With their booty shorts hugging their asses and the tank-tops, showing what good tits they have. Man, am I a pig or what! We used to pick on these girls and now all we can do is stare at them. The worst part has to be that we all know that would never work out because we turned our backs on them.

_-Flashback-_

"_Rosie you know I love you."_

"_No I *sniffle* don't. Why would you *sniffle* do this to us?" I can't believe I made my Rosie cry, I didn't mean to, but she knows I have to be mean to her, doesn't she?_

"_I have to Rosie, you know I do, right?"_

"_NO, NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT THAT SLUT SAYS! YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE HURTING US AND YET YOU TRY AND SAY YOU LOVE ME? NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO YOU ANYMORE." And with that the girl I love, the only girl I will ever love walked away from me. _

"_Oh, and never call me Rosie again. You will regret it."_

_-End of Flashback-_

That was the worst day of my life, and I know Edward had a bad day too but Jasper's was the worst out of all of us.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper POV

Man to see my Alice like that, it broke my heart for her to be so distant with me. She used to tell me everything, then I went and messed it all up. Then she left Forks and I couldn't take it. It destroyed me, I didn't eat, sleep or anything. Then when we heard there were going to be three new girls our age, all I could only was hope my girl was coming back to me. But from how she avoided me and refused to talk I knew she wasn't only her body and brain returned her heart and soul were either long gone or hidden from me.

"_Okay kids we are going to be playing dodge ball, please get in groups of three."_

Everyone got in groups of three then stood around waiting to find out what to do next.

"_This will be all boys against all girls. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Ben, Mike, Eric, Demetri, Felix and Alec against Tanya, Kate, Irina, Bella, Alice Rosalie, Angela, Jane and Renesmee. I don't want to see any head shots, got it? Okay go."_

With that said we started playing we started by getting the weakest, Tanya, Kate and Irina. All they really did was stand their gossiping about the new girls. I also noticed Bella and Rosalie got Mike, Eric and Ben out before we got anyone out. Alice was just running around throwing the girls balls and dodging anything thrown at her. It seemed she was back to her pixie state.

I almost got out by Rosalie because I couldn't stop staring at Alice and by the look I got I know she saw. By now it was just Rosalie, Bella and Alice against, Edward, Emmett and I.

"_Come on guys they are gonna kill us!" _Well hand it to Emmett to make us feel any better. We already don't want to hit them because of the past yet we can't lose against girls.

But we have to lose to them, we have to show them we don't want to hurt them anymore. Emmet was about to pug Rosalie until she turned and he saw something on her shoulder.

"_HOLY SHIT! ROSIE YOU HAVE A TATTOO!"_ Way to be obvious.

"_Why yes, we ALL have the same tattoos. Wanna see?" _Oh my, she can not be serious can she? Next thing I know Alice, Rose and Bella all have pulled the back of their shirts done, putting their tattoos on full display. Wow, they all said the same thing Bella Swan + Alice Brandon + Rosalie Hale with Sisters for Life beneath it. Well I never thought they had it in them.

"_Take a picture Jazzy it'll last longer" _Alice sneered at me. I can't believe it, she called me Jazzy but instead of love hinting in her tone was sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice POV

Oh my god, I can't believe I slipped like that. Not only had I called him Jazzy but you could hear a hint of sadness in my voice. By the look on his face he had heard it and wasn't happy about it at all.

"_Don't worry little pixie, I don't have to when I have the real thing right in front of me." _Oh he did not just call me little pixie, he only called me that before he started bullying us. He should know better than to call me that now. Fine I'll show him.

"_Hey girls maybe we should show them our other secret." _With that said we all turn around and lift our shirts up showing our flat stomachs and the belly rings. All the girls gasped and had glares on their faces. The boys could only stare. I also took note that Jasper was shaking his head, probably remembering when I told him I wanted to get my belly-button pierced.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jazzy, what would you think of me with a belly-button piercing?" _

"_Love, you would look amazing."_

"_Love? Jasper are you saying you love me?" I couldn't believe it! He loves me!_

"_Yes, of course I love you Alice, but we can't be together. You know that."_

"_What? Why not? Nothing is in our way."_

"_It wouldn't be god for Edward and Emmett babe, you know that."_

"_I can't believe you! You jerk, you confess you love me then say we can't be together because it would ruin your friends lives! How could you! You know what? I don't care! I hate you and I always will."_

_Then I walked away from the love of my life. Forever._

_-End Flashback-_

Remembering this brought back horrible nightmares. I couldn't help the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I shot Rose and Bella a look saying 'could we get the hell outta here?' and they just nodded their heads. We left the gym and changed back into our regular cloths. But when we got out of the locker room there were three guys standing there. All wearing the same look of shame and sadness.

"_What do you guys want?" _You could hear my voice crack. But I just couldn't help it, I was so angry and upset.

"_We need to talk." _

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well there you go. I hope the length makes up for the time it took._

_Something came up and I couldn't update yesterday._

_Hope you enjoyed the new chapter._

_If you could please review. _

_Thanks. Bye. Cyah soon._

_-Nicole_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5:Bella POV

"_Like hell we need to talk. We don't have to listen to what you have to say and we wont. We put up with your shit for long enough, so now we do what we wont. Got it?" _Man did that feel good to say. I mean like really who did they think they were? Telling us we need to talk. We don't need to do anything that they say and we wont.

"_Bella, stop being stubborn and listen." _Edward was looking directly at me, taking slow sinister steps towards me. He looked like a predator stalking it's prey but I didn't want to be the prey. Although I couldn't help it when all I did was stand there. When he got two feet away from me each step towards me he took I took a step back. I looked over at Rose and Alice, only to notice that they were in the same position as me but with Jasper and Emmett. I knew that the moment I saw them outside of the locker room this wasn't going to end well. I'll be damned though if I let them take advantage of us.

"_No, you listen to me." _With this said the boys stopped suddenly and all turned to me, along with the girls. _"Now I am sick of all three of you and I can guarantee that Rose and Alice will agree with me. I know everything that happened between everyone. I can't believe some of the things you guys said. Like Jasper how could you say you loved her yet say you couldn't be with her because it would ruin your brothers lives? Did you ever think of asking them what they thought? No, because then you would have found out that Emmett loved Rose. I have no idea what Edward felt but I know you screwed up. All of you did. And you don't get the right to talk to us. We worked hard to get here and like this. You will not ruin it for us." _With a newly found pride I got my stuff got Rose and Alice then started to walk away. When I we were almost at the door I shouted over my shoulder something I knew would piss Edward off.

"_Oh, and Edward go get Tanya back because you ain't never getting anywhere near my ass. I'm sure you can deal with your skank until you find a new girl." _Just to get him even more mad I smiled my best smile, flicked my hair over my shoulder and strutted towards my car. At least I got that over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

"Oh god, I swear one of these days she will kill me with that walk."

It's been a week since we tried to confront the girls after school. Even though we have lunch and two classes with them, they haven't spoken a word with them since. You would think after the tons of flowers sent to Alice from Jasper she would have talked to him but she refuses to. All the teddy bears sent to Rosalie by Emmett were ridiculous also but she never said a word. I do know that Bella was getting angry because I hadn't sent her anything. I was going to until I remembered the night of the 'fight' I got back together with Tanya and it would be very weird for me to send stuff to Bella when I wasn't single. I know I don't like Tanya so when I got back with her I decided it was all because I wanted to make Bella jealous. I'm afraid to say that it wasn't working as far as I could tell.

So know I am about to call Tanya. I have to tell her the truth and break up with her again. It wasn't just her personality, it was her, how she acts and everything.

_-Edward's & Tanya's Phone Conversation-_

"_Hello? Edward baby?" EWW, how I hated when she called me names._

"_Tanya, I have to tell you something. You have to listen and this is serious okay?" _

"_Okay, honey, what's wrong? Do you need me to come over?" EW, no that just makes me want to barf. _

"_No I have to tell you what was really going on with Bella and I when we were in middle school, I loved her, no I love her. I have to break up with you. You are just so rude and annoying and no offence but you're horrible in bed. I had to fake it half the time."_

"_Eddiee….?" _

"_NO Tanya, I don't want you and I never will again. I want Bella and I will only ever want her. I don't care if she doesn't want me back I will try to get her. Emmett, Jasper and I don't want you talking to us or the girls ever again. Do you got it?"_

"_But Eddie, we are meant to be together and you know it! You are not in love with her! You never could be because you love me!" _

"_1-we are not meant to be 2-I do love her and I am in love with her and 3-I never did and never will love you. Now I have to go so goodbye Tanya."_

_-End of Conversation-_

I am so glad I got that out of the way. Now I just have to find out what I am going to do with Bella. I have to make some big gesture to show her I do love her and she can't stop me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice POV

"_Rose what am I going to do? The more I ignore him the more flowers he sends. He even sent one with his number telling me to text him. Rose I can't keep this up it's so hard. It's just tearing me apart."_

It's been a week since we started ignoring the boys. It pissed us off how they thought they could just make us listen to them. We will listen to them when we are ready. We have to be ready soon, before I crack and just jump Jasper. He is just being so sweet and I don't think I will last much longer.

"_Alice I know exactly what you are talking about. Emmett keeps sending me bears and balloons. I mean its too much. Especially since each bear has a different diamond necklace on. I might have to skip school for a couple of days if I get another one. He gave me his number too." _

Around the same time my flowers started to arrive so did Rose's balloons and bears. It was making us both giddy and anxious at the same time. No matter how much we could deny it we loved them. The only problem, Bella hadn't gotten a single gift at all and Edward went back to Tanya.

It was disgusting really. They would make out and grope right in front of Bella just to get at her. Ever since it Bella has been crying herself to sleep again. This has been a big worry on our minds because she hasn't done this since we when we left here.

We can't do anything to help though. She refuses to talk to us or anyone. She refuses to stay home. She refuses to eat or anything. She just sits in front of our bay window in the our room and stares outside after school. She showers and stuff buts that's only because we had to force her to. We were terrified when we found out she hadn't eaten in 3 days so we next had to threaten her to eat. Man was that a nightmare. We just got so scared she would go back to her old ways from when we were here.

_-Flashback-_

"_Bella please, you have to stop. This isn't the answer and you know it! This will only hurt you further!" _

_She was crying outside against a tree in the woods. Knife held to her wrist coated in dry and fresh blood. Rose and I knew she was upset but we never thought it would come to this. Ever._

"_I have to, it helps me, it's all I can do now." Was her answer we had to strain to hear the whisper of a plea from her when she slit her wrist again. _

"_Honey, we can help, you have to stop, for us Bella. Hurting yourself like this is hurting us too."_

_She looked up, tears in her eyes, trails of dry tears down her cheeks. The color in her skin started to slowly fade. Causing us to look at her wrist. It was just a small paper cut like usual. It was a deep gash, blood trickling down her wrist. We lounged at her when she started to fall._

_-End Flashback-_

We couldn't let it get that far again. She got too far from that just to relapse.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and haven't been able to update. Hope you like the new chapter. I know it's a little extreme but I thought I'd add a twist. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts.

XOXO

-Nicole


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and as I call it the 'happenings'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6:Bella POV

I thought it was all over after I talked to him but when I woke up the next day I knew something was off. I went with my usual routine for getting ready in the morning. The girls and I thought we would spice it up a little but with what we were wearing since the sun came out today. I had a blue and white stripped sundress with blue 7-inch stilettos. Alice had on a green sundress with white lace here and there paired with white, 6-inch stilettos. Rose was wearing a red and white poka-dot sundress with red, 5-inch stilettos.

Once we had our make up done we got to work on our hair. Alice did her signature pixie style and rose had hers piled on her head delicately. Mine was curled to perfection and hanging down my back with a few tendrils pinned up to keep them out of my face.

The girls and I hadn't talked much about the boys because we thought we would just keep the information we learned to ourselves for awhile. We all knew that when we got home that night though that we would have a big conversation about what happened. I just didn't know what to say because I don't know what happened really. When Edward and I talked I knew things would be different after. How much I didn't know though. This day at school though will show because how they act after what happened yesterday will show us how much they really care.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived at school we expected the normal crowd that was waiting to see what we would be like today. We ignored them just like usual but that didn't mean we didn't hear the whispered words.

_I heard Rose has a thing for Emmett. _

_I heard they slept together already. What a slut._

_What about Alice? I saw her making a move on Jasper! Like he would go after her._

_Yeah, well I can top that, I heard that Bella gave Edward a blow job in his car after school yesterday. I mean they all stayed after school.._

The worst part of being new is having everyone talk about you but not knowing what they were saying. Now that we heard some of what they were saying I can pretty much guess we didn't want to know the rest.

As we made our way towards the school the nerves started to get to me. I don't know how I would face him today. I was also wondering if he had heard the rumors. We had just got to school but I already wanted to leave. That was until we got into the school and we heard what the news was. Apparently there was an upcoming talent show. From the looks I got when I looked at Rose and Alice I knew we would be performing. No one here new how we sang and played guitar. It was something we kept a secret for a reason, but to be able to get through to the people who hurt us most we'd have to use our secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

When we left class before lunch we made sure to be extra quick, today we didn't want to be stared at as we walked into lunch. We got there early and quickly sat at a table hidden away in a corner, hoping no one would spot us. We ate our food in silence until we were finished. We just sat there for a couple of minutes until I decided to break the silence.

"_You guys know we have to perform in that show. We can use our secret to make them understand how much they hurt us."_

"_But how is the real question. We have to perform together for one song of course. We could pick a normal song and act happy but we could also perform by ourselves singing our songs we wrote." _

For once Alice wasn't all smiles and that scared us because it just didn't work for her. But she had a point there. After we moved we had written songs about what we went through. We never let anyone hear them expect each other. Not even our parents were allowed to see them.

"_Yeah, I like that idea, I'm just nervous about doing it in front of everyone." Wow, now that is something. This is coming from the girl that used to be scared of nothing. Rose was the strongest out of all us when it came to that. So having that coming from her is something. _

"_OH-MY-GOD! I have the best idea. We could perform our songs with no lights. Like in complete darkness then at the end we could have a spot light on just the us and everyone will be shocked at who it is. We could have them not announce our names so everyone is forced to listen to the words instead of just staring at us!" _

"_Alice! That's the best idea ever!" _

Now that we had that sorted we just had to pick our songs. I had an idea of what I was going to sing but I was interested in what they were going to do.

"_So I was going to sing Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. It's my favorite song and it shows some of what I think of when I think of Edward. What are you guys thinking of doing?" _

"_Well I want to sing Numb by Pink. I was listening to it when we came into school today. I think it really symbolizes what I feel and think. How about you Rose?" _Wow, I've heard the song Alice was talking about. It's deep compared to some of the things she normally listens to.

"_I want to sing Bust Your Windows By Jazmine Suvllivan_. I know that once Emmett sees it's me singing it he'll understand how I feel. Well I hope he does."

With this said we just had to figure out what we were going to sing together. I had an idea but I don't know if they would agree.

"_Hey guys we should sing This Is Our Town by We The Kings for our group song. It's the song we used to listen to all the time! What do you think?" _

"_Bella, that's a great idea."_

I could tell by the smile that I was getting from them that we were going shopping later for killer outfits. It was just the issue of looking good and practicing that we had to worry about. Well that and the fact that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were currently stalking towards us with a look of determination on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's been awhile since I have updated but I had to focus on school because my grades were slipping and then I got sick with the flu. I was going to update last weekend but I was apparently not well enough to even touch my computer. Well that's what my mother said.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please if you want a new chapter this weekend REVIEW

~~Nicolee (: 3


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, that's all SM! Okay in to the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7:Bella POV

What should I do they are walking right towards us, it's not like we can run away. Or can we? This is when I notice Rose and Alice slowly starting to back up towards the doors. I look back up at Edward and his eyes are so fierce I can't even move. I'm stuck to my spot as the girls retreat and the guys just keep getting closer.

"Now where do you two think you're going? Hmm." For once Emmett's voice isn't filled with joy and laughter. It doesn't suit him well. Rose gasps as she comes to a stop just a foot behind me. Alice squeaks and steps up so she's next to me again and grabs my hand.

"We were on our way home. What do you want?" The confidence in my statement made them believe I was under control but inside I was freaking out. This was the conversation I have been trying to avoid. I don't want to forgive them even though they have tried to show us they changed how could they expect us to forget that easily. It'll take time and they need to understand that.

"Bella, could we please talk, I think there is something we need to discuss." Oh, Edward, if you keep looking at me like that I might just flew. The look of sadness and heartbreak is killing me. I should be happy he feels that way though right? I wanted to make him feel all the pain and sorrow I did all those years of growing up.

"You have ten minutes." Rose spoke quietly but with much authority I had no choice but to agree. Her eyes told me all I needed, we might as well get this over with while we are here.

"Fine" I mumble and don't think he really heard me. He turns and waits for me to catch up with him before we walk back up the hallway they had just came from. About halfway I notice he is looking at me. At first it doesn't bother me but then I get this weird tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turn my head so I'm facing him and stop walking. For a minute we just gaze at each other, having nothing to say. Then he speaks softly but I'm not completely focused and miss what he says so he repeats himself.

"I'm sorry Bella." Just those words made one of the many crackles in my heart start to heal itself. I believed him but I couldn't forgive him just yet, sorry just wasn't enough right now.

"I believe you but it will not fix what happened Edward. You just need to give me time to get used to being in Forks again. It's been too long and I haven't seen any of you for so long I'm just not used to it. I-I just need time." I couldn't believe what I confessed.

"I know, I just want you to know that I regret it all. I wish I could take it back, even though I know I can't." He lifted his hand to brush against my cheek but it was too much, I turned away from him and started to walk back to the girls until felt a hand gripping my wrist. I gasped softly as thoughts of the past rushed around me.

_~Flashback~_

_Where you going Ugly Duckling I'm not done with you yet! _

_Tanya was screaming at me to go back as I tried to get away. My feet slipped out from under me and I was on the ground face first in mud. I felt to slimy hands holding my ankles and looked behind me to see the Hulk Emmett holding my feet down as Tanya came up to me and turned me to face her. She sat on top of me as she started to swing her claw-like fists towards my face. I raised my fists to hit her back until I felt to soft calloused hands take my wrists and pin them above my head. _

_I had no defenses left but to let her punch me. With each swing it stung worse until I started to blank out. I heard the laughter of Tanya and the weight of her coming off of me. It was quiet for a short while until I thought I heard mumbling. _

_Bella? Oh, my sweet Bella, what have I done now?_

_~End Flashback~_

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? It's Alice. Bella?"

As my eyes started to open I felt the warmth of a hand running throw my hair and the cold floor beneath my legs. I blinked as I tried to focus on the face in front of me until I realized it was indeed Alice.

"What happened?" All I remember is I went to leave and Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella you fainted." What? That's crazy. I moved so I was sitting up and noticed Rose next to Alice Edward on her other side and Jasper and Emmett standing against the closet wall. They all had the same looks of confusion and concern, except Edward. He had a look of pain and sorrow that I wish I could just get rid of. He made a move to get up but I moved so I was right in front of him. With parts of the past still spinning in my mind I had to know what happened.

"Edward. I think we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, guys, its long overdue and I know its short. This weekend I'm thinking Rose and Alice POV, maybe Edward? You give me your thoughts and ideas.

~~Nicole! :] 3


End file.
